


first night

by TheStarsHaveAligned



Series: Fol [1]
Category: Code: Realize, Code: Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~
Genre: F/M, Twisted love, and some more angst, loads of angst because his route, probably some attempts of murder who am i trying to fool, this is dark okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsHaveAligned/pseuds/TheStarsHaveAligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had found so many excuses not to kill her already, and none were for the sake of humanity. All were for his selfish, foolish sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first night

They say there is no bigger fool than the fool who tries to fool himself.

The act of trying to overlook at your own feelings and _trample_ over them, disdainfully, as if they were worth nothing but your despise.

Not effective when the one trying to fool himself was Saint Germain. Oh, but he had been such a fool in the past, the most foolish of folks, the most trustworthy, trusting person. The most of all. Had he been the miserable scum he should have, pain would have avoided him, and so would have death too.

But that was such a long, old story. And this was definitely not the time for it; no, now was the time to try and fool himself for the sake of fate, and humanity.

Such was the magnitude of the foolery act he must carry out. And he foolishly thought himself capable to do so. He thought he could, except, he could not.

Excuses.

Excuses such as saving her from pain -from pain? You are going to _kill_ her- , excuses as the small talk he'd miss, as the sound of her voice, as the look of her eyes across the room.

Excuses as the scent of her skin and the smoothness of her hair. Excuses as her smile, when she thanked him for listening to her. For accepting all she was.

He had found so many excuses not to kill her already, and none were for the sake of humanity. All were for his selfish, foolish sake. For the sake of his heart.

So when he pressed his hands to her throat all he could think was that in that very moment _she was his_. More than she had belonged to anyone else in her life; her life was in his hands, and it was so excruciating and breathtaking at the same time. So insane and intimate. Her life belonged to him, and so did her death. His fingers sinking in her flesh and drawing desperate moans from her would be the closest he would be to make her his, the closest he would be to her and to watch her true self come undone: beautiful.

He was sure she'd be beautiful even in death. But that would last so little, it would be such a brief instant, this petite morte. And after that consummation there would be nothing. The feeling of nothingness was too much to bear- had been hauting him for too long, too much-

If only he could make this last a bit longer, greedily extending her life, her death, as non painfully as possible... so he would enjoy her more. More of her smiles, more of her looks, more. More of her.

And like this his hands gradually released her neck and with an almost ecstatic look he gazed at her helpless body, and almost peaceful expression, as she had passed out on her bed.

Yes that was right. She belonged to him. And he would be the one deciding when he would take her.

Her life, and death, belonged to him. Only to him.

 

 


End file.
